Memories
by Emirii Erizabesu
Summary: Yuan goes over some of his memories.


Please be warned this fic has SPOLIERS for the game please do not read if you do not wish the game to be spoilt for you. You have been warned. 

Couples:

Yuan and Martel

Kratos and Anna

Lloyd and Colette.

This is can be placed between when the group decide to save the world and to the time that Lloyd find's out who his father is. Basic plot Yuan goes over some of his memories of what happened in the run up to the game.

Disclaimer: Unless I go to Japan, find the owner of Tale's and marry him then there is no way I own Tale's of Symphonia.

Yuan walked around the room; his mind was troubled with what was currently happening. It's not that he didn't want Martel back heck he most likely wanted her back more the Yggdrasill but not for the sake of a young girl. And yet this young girl was what troubled him more then anything, sure she looked a bit like Martel and even sometime acted like her. But that wasn't the main reason for his worrying, it was the group she was with, Kratos and Anna's boy was with her and he could see the sign's as they were just like him and Martel, before she died, so he was worried in case their plan, to save both worlds didn't work, and Lloyd lost Colette like he lost Martel. Yuan winced at this thought after all these year's it still hurt to think about how she died it was so needless.

The war had just ended and when they were travelling back to Heimdall. They had found this human on the road injured by an arrow, Martel told them to carry on while she helped him naturally they didn't listen but hovered near. When the guy picked up his sword something the group hadn't spotted as a bush concealed it from sight and stabbed Martel in the chest. She made them promise to keep each other safe and with one final in take of breath died with a small smile on her face. Of course this was when Mithos went well what's the word for it? Mad? Insane? Grabbed his sword and killed the human that had just killed his sister. Then and Yuan shuddered at this memory Mithos calmly split the world in half and transported them to Welgaia using the power of the Orin sword. Shortly afterwards Mithos had become Yggdrasill and had come up with a crackpot plan to get Martel back and alive.

But after the first few "chosen" had turned up to be incompatible with Martle's sprit. Mithos had become even more hell bent on saving his sister, in fact he'd become a new person completely. Then he had come up with an idea, ex-spear could be used to make the chosen compatible with Martel. That's when the experiment's on human's came in. Yuan knew Kratos hated this as they had talked about it just after Kratos had met Anna.

_She had lived in Iselia before the treaty had been made. Kratos had seen her walking in the woods picking flowers. And Kratos had been walking around the human ranch area to see just what was going on. As Kratos had said to him he saw this goddess in the woods and spent about 20 minutes getting the courage to talk to her. When he finally did they spent the rest of the day just talking about this and that. And as Yuan figured they fell in love although as Anna had told him Kratos was the one that fell into mud. Anyway they married in secret as Mithos or "Yggdrasill" would have gone stark raving mad over it. Then a year Mithos gave Kratos the task of looking after another chosen. Kratos had done this not knowing that Mithos knew all about Anna and the fact that she and Kratos had, had Lloyd. Kratos had explained to Anna about were he was going and that he might be back in time for Lloyd's first birthday he gave given her Noishe to look after them. Sadly no sooner had he left then Mithos had sent in his half-Elf army to take Anna, Lloyd and Noishe. By the time Kratos had managed to get back to them it was to late. Anna had tried to escape, but Mithos had turned her into a monster and had tried to kill the 1 year old Lloyd. Noishe protected Lloyd, but sadly it was Kratos that had to kill his wife in the end. Both Noishe and Lloyd had fallen down the cliff and by the time Kratos had finished fighting they were no were to be found. So he mourned for both his wife and his son._

Yuan stopped walking for a moment and wondered just why Kratos went back to working with Mithos that was just one thing that puzzled him the most. Yuan chuckled to himself he just wished he had been there when Kratos came face to face with his son 15 year's later alive and well and not only guarding the chosen but in love with her as well. Still Kratos had done his job only for his very own son and the group to save her that was irony right there. Yet at the same time in his own little way Kratos had helped Lloyd become a much better fighter, in the fact the Lloyd fought to become stronger then Kratos, and so in turn have the strength to defeat him. So that they could use the same power the Mithos used all those year's ago. With this thought Yuan decide it was time to put his plan into action after all a boy has to know his root's after all.

"I hope this goes to plan Martel"

And with that Yuan left the room ready to face what fate had to throw at him.

Right now if you flame me for having spoilers in this I will personally write to each and every one of you slowly so you can read it

Personally I don't think the whole Mithos, Yuan, Kratos and Martel story had enough background to it and ditto with Kratos and Anna so this is my spin on thing's I'll most likely go into more detail's with other fanfictions this was no way a please read my fanfictions hint. Hope you enjoyed reading this if not let me know, if you did let me know too

P.S sorry for the spacing for some reason it's just not showing up like it does on my computer.


End file.
